


珠玉（番外二则）

by bukemiaoshuxiaohao



Category: niemingjue/lanxichen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukemiaoshuxiaohao/pseuds/bukemiaoshuxiaohao





	珠玉（番外二则）

番外1 尺戏  
是夜，蓝曦臣回到寒室，将罩衣叠好放回架上，又从袖中拿出一物，递与聂明玦，道：“这便是蓝家学堂所用的戒尺了。”  
戒尺长七寸略多些，一端有柄，方便持拿，另一边宽一寸分余，厚六分，四边有缕，间或云纹点缀，尺身以龙眼木制成，较其他木器略微软，却稍有弹性。  
聂明玦接过戒尺，手指一翻，那小小的戒尺便像刀柄似的翻了个花，他一手持柄，往手心轻拍两下，试了试手感，赞道：“不错。”  
蓝曦臣道：“前几日你不是提过，不净世的戒尺太不经用，断在你手里的少说也有十数柄，和云深的可有些不同？”  
聂明玦挑眉一笑，道：“若是与此物相比，我那些便不算戒尺，该叫戒板。”  
蓝曦臣前些年听惯了聂怀桑的抱怨，自然想得到戒板都落在了谁的身上，笑着一叹，道：“苦了怀桑。”  
聂明玦道：“是我太强求他了。”  
蓝曦臣含笑不语，在聂明玦的身旁坐下，在那人执尺的手背轻轻拍了拍。  
聂明玦将那柄戒尺把玩一翻，道：“这尺小虽小，却可堪大用。”  
蓝曦臣：“？”  
聂明玦道：“双修之用。”  
他空着的手趁势环过蓝曦臣的腰，将人一把抱起丢进榻内，道：“今晚与你试上一试。”  
蓝曦臣连忙稳住身形，在塌沿端端正正跪坐着，双手合放在膝，带着几分不解，抬头去看聂明玦，可他又隐隐约约能猜到此人的意思，便忍不住双目润湿，双颊泛红，又赧又有些期待。  
聂明玦将戒尺背在身后，将蓝曦臣这副端庄的模样仔细赏味了一番，他原本长相刚毅，如今化为凶尸，肃然的面孔难免带上几分阴郁恨戾，却又有几分奇异的魅力，令蓝曦臣看得移不开目光。  
聂明玦颇有深意地笑了笑，命令道：“双手负于背后交握，没有我的允许不可分开。”  
蓝曦臣脸上的绯色渐深，连呼吸都变得些急促，却乖乖依言照做，聂明玦看在眼里，却不着急，慢悠悠问道：“小时你可曾受过罚？”  
聂明玦的目光咄咄，似乎将蓝曦臣整个人剖开看得透彻，这令泽芜君很不自在地移开了视线，答道：“不曾。”  
聂明玦便用戒尺勾起蓝曦臣的下巴，又迫使他与自己视线相对，他俯身在那人唇边落下一个吻，那吻又轻又软，温柔的仿如蝴蝶振翅，但同时，他的命令却与温柔截然相反：“那你现在可知错？”  
蓝曦臣不语，聂明玦也不再追问，这本就是无缘由的质问，同时也是二人私下约好的情趣，若是聂明玦用这样的口吻施加命令，若是蓝曦臣不愿，可以在一开始明确拒绝，若是不拒绝，就要全盘服从。  
聂明玦手里的戒尺缓缓从脖颈处往下滑，那物挑开衣领，衣衫便滑开了一半，露出一侧光滑的肩膀，戒尺随即又将另一半衣衫挑落，那布料失去支撑，少部分半挂于小臂，其余部分则滑落于腰畔，将蓝曦臣紧实如玉的胸腹暴露在了外头。  
姑苏蓝氏家教向来严格，一行一止都有规矩，便是此刻衣衫半褪，双手负于背后，蓝曦臣仍旧坐姿端方，  
可是他越是将胸背挺起，腰姿扳直，模样就越是显得勾人。  
寒室内的温度略有些凉，但还不至寒冷，蓝曦臣的身体开始微微的轻颤，他等了许久，也不见聂明玦有所动作，正要开口询问，不想那戒尺啪地一声，猛然打在了他的肩膀。这一下用力不大，兼之木质柔软，因此蓝曦臣并不会觉得疼痛，但那白皙的肩头仍旧留下了一个浅浅的红印。  
聂明玦打完这一下，暂且停手，问道：“如何？”  
自聂明玦醒来之后，蓝曦臣自觉亏欠颇多，对他几乎是百依百顺、有求必应，于是他温言答道：“略有些痛意。”  
这句话音未落，又是啪地一声，这一下比方才略重，仍旧打在同样的位置，蓝曦臣身形略微颤了颤，却仍旧稳坐不动。  
聂明玦没有再问，紧跟着又打出三下，每一下都比前一下要略重一分，待最后一下打完，蓝曦臣肩上痕迹已是殷红如血，尽管他的坐姿如旧，却眉头微皱，薄唇微抿，略有忍耐之意。  
聂明玦手指轻轻抚上那片殷红，并无破皮损伤，仅是有些肿胀，较之周围的皮肉温度稍高，于是他又问道：“这五下，哪一回可令你既能感其痛，又不会觉得过于苦楚？”  
蓝曦臣认真回想了一番，道：“应是第三和第四下。”  
聂明玦道：“这尺子甚妙，可否送我？”  
蓝曦臣道：“这本就是从库中新取来的，你若有用，便留着。”  
聂明玦在蓝曦臣身旁坐下，将人一把搂住，亲了亲他肩上红痕，即便没有呼吸之声，蓝曦臣也能感到聂明玦胸口微微起伏，兀自笑个不停。  
聂明玦道：“你怎能如此可爱？”  
蓝曦臣：“？”  
聂明玦又道：“明明不与我玩笑，却总能逗得我开心。”  
蓝曦臣等了一阵，才有些犹豫地问：“我可否将手松开？”  
聂明玦笑够了，抬手轻轻扯了扯那人绷紧的脸颊，很是亲昵地与他亲吻半刻，待二人唇分，又在他耳畔低语道：“不许。若是松开，便要重罚。”  
接着他站起身，站在蓝曦臣面前，道：“仰头。”  
这时，蓝曦臣胸腹略微前倾，遂着聂明玦之意昂首而坐，而聂明玦手持戒尺，啪地一击，打在锁骨处，和刚才第二下的力度一般无二，紧接着毫无停顿，腋窝、胸口、侧肋、腰腹，一路向下连续击打，戒尺与皮肉碰撞，留下痕迹的同时也发出清脆而富有韵律的拍击声。  
蓝曦臣鼻中发出一声轻哼，呼吸略显急促，却抿唇忍耐，不想那戒尺打完一圈，猛然回头，抽上毫无防备的乳首，那薄红色的乳尖瞬时一麻，蓝曦臣浑身也随之猛然一颤，他还没来得及稳住身形，另一边的乳头也挨受了同样的遭遇。  
这两下尺击和其余部位比较，力度稍轻，但是乳头本就是敏感之处，又因之前的抽打而充血直立，被正面毫不留情的拍击，那钝痛疼得蓝曦臣身上浮起来一层薄汗，但钝痛之后紧随而至的是热肿与酥麻，乳首反倒胀得越发硬挺，那热意丝丝缕缕在他心头骚扰，挠得他心神不宁，如坐针毡。  
聂明玦不为所动，用同样的节奏顺次打过一遍，最后仍旧依次抽上左右两边的乳尖。  
经过首轮的击打，蓝曦臣对挨打的顺序已经有了预判，随着戒尺一次次的落下，越是接近乳尖受虐，他的肌肉也就绷得越紧，当打至腰腹处，他的喘息声已是颇重，胸口也随之一起一伏，而那戒尺终于如约落在乳头，他终于忍不住发出两声难耐的低吟。  
蓝曦臣紧咬牙关，下颌的线条崩紧，自锁骨之下是片片连绵的红痕，被莹白如玉的肤色一衬，更有一番别样的风情。  
聂明玦问：“如何？”  
蓝曦臣喘息几声，开口刚要回话，戒尺又是啪地一下，正中左乳，而这一下略重，蓝曦臣猝不及防，腰猛然一弹，唇边泄出一声低叹，这一声语尖发颤，语尾上挑，他的嗓音原本中正柔润，这么隐忍又轻佻的呻吟就越发显得销魂蚀骨。  
蓝曦臣语带恳求，低声叫了句“明玦”，便又一次咬紧了牙关，把乞求的后半吞回了腹中。  
聂明玦立起戒尺，让边沿顺着胸腹一路往下滑，顺着小腹溜下胯骨，再沿着鼠蹊抵达阳根。他不过一时起意，并且打算适可而止，没想到蓝曦臣那阳物竟在这数十下击打之下昂首立起，甚至将下摆的布料顶变了形。他颇为讶异，便伸手扯开了束腰，把那物从布料的束缚之中放出，那物粉中带些红润，较之身体其余各处，颜色略微偏深，形状秀美好看，尺寸适中，因此即便挺站而出，也不带丝毫猥琐亵渎之感，反倒颇为惹人爱怜。  
聂明玦挑眉，低低笑了两声，道：“看来曦臣也甚喜此尺啊。”  
蓝曦臣听得双颊滚烫，连忙闭上眼睛，不肯面对自己的淫状。聂明玦并不逼迫，反而抬手挥尺，戒尺复又落下，依然和前两轮一样，顺次击打，打完腰腹，却停了手，迟迟不落下要命的最后两下。

 

蓝曦臣双眼紧闭，做好了准备来迎接最后两下的乳虐，但戒尺迟迟不落，随着时间的推移，他紧张地微微发抖，却不想一冰凉柔软之物，轻如羽毛，落在左侧的乳尖之上。他连忙睁眼去看，原来那是聂明玦的手指，指尖上沾了些泛粉的脂膏，正在乳尖上轻轻涂抹。这脂膏他自然认识，是二人每晚双修的时候，用于润滑助兴之物，虽无催情成分，却有镇痛治伤的功效。  
聂明玦手指的动作十分轻柔，但对刚刚承受击打的乳首而言，任何一丝的触碰都会腾起又痒又麻之感，若从前搓弄此处，只带来丝丝痒热，此时则化为百倍、千倍，巨浪一股脑涌向全身各处。  
蓝曦臣腰肢一软，差点歪倒，聂明玦扶了他一把，道：“坐姿不端，应罚。”  
话音未落，戒尺已到，正中左乳，蓝曦臣“唔”地一声，身形剧颤，心跳如鼓，却赶忙依言调正了坐姿。  
聂明玦便又沾些脂膏，在右边乳首也仔细涂抹了一番，接着又用起了戒尺。  
这一轮，戒尺的落点毫无规律，仿佛是胡乱抽向周身的各处，只是拍击的头一下较重，接着两下却较轻，一重二轻的力道反复循环。他打过两轮，待蓝曦臣对节奏有了些掌握，接着一下打在腋下，在连续两下拍于胸前，戒尺反复落在了胸口的周边，但无论打在何处，都巧妙地将将避开了重点。  
戒尺打了约莫三四十拍，蓝曦臣忽然开口，他声音虚软，语尾发颤，求道：“明玦……打我、打我那里……”  
聂明玦早等待已久，听了这句话，毫不犹豫对准了乳头，戒尺连续拍击了数下，每一下力道与角度都完全不同，或是自上而下压打，或是自左至右顺拨，稍重的压打之后接着轻轻几下拨楞，接着再从另一个角度重复，而最后两下更是出手如电，又快又狠，毫无间歇地同时点在两边的乳头。  
蓝曦臣咬牙轻喝一声，身弯成弓，胯下向前一送，阳精无法自已地一喷而出，洒得面前床铺、地上到处都是，甚至有几点沾染在了衣冠整齐的聂明玦身上。  
聂明玦弃了戒尺，一把将蓝曦臣推进榻内，蘸些脂膏，挤进肉穴随意扩张了几下，挺腰便将龙首刺了进去，那物冰冷坚硬，甬壁之内却是滚烫，二者相得益彰，抽插一番，温度便渐渐融成了一体。  
聂明玦便在蓝曦臣的体内狠狠舂碾了起来，那节奏控制得十分巧妙，快则如翻江倒海，慢则如蜗行牛步，若是把蓝曦臣逼得紧了，就缓下来慢慢吊着胃口，若是热意浅下几分，他就立即用力推搡几番。  
他深入浅出了近百回，却见蓝曦臣仍旧乖顺地将手交握在背后，于是便一挺腰，将龙首埋进最深处，暂且停下，手指在那人身上片片红痕轻抚，又俯身一一去吻。  
蓝曦臣眼角泛红，见他停下不动，有些疑惑，后穴也不知餍足地主动去吮那龙首。聂明玦知他催促，反倒更不着急，慢悠悠地直起身，俯视着横陈于塌上的蓝曦臣，问道：“还有一招，你可愿试上一试？”  
蓝曦臣气息微喘，却允道：“遂大哥所愿。”  
聂明玦又道：“此举或许令你有所不适，我只试三次，若你不喜，便弃之不用，可好？”  
蓝曦臣点点头，聂明玦便拿回了丢在一旁的戒尺，尺沿从侧腹滑落，一路向下。蓝曦臣似是有所感悟，浑身轻颤不已，却咬紧牙关，双目莹润，紧紧盯着那尺。  
聂明玦道声“来了”，一尺便打向了下腹那挺立的茎身，这一下用力十分轻微，阳物轻轻一抖，绞着龙首的甬壁也随之一缩。  
第二下紧随而至，力道比头回略重，与方才抽打乳首时的轻重相差仿佛，却打向阳物后方的囊袋，蓝曦臣立刻倒抽了一口冷气，可等那戒尺打完撤离，囊袋随之一缩，阳物也无精打采地半垂了头。聂明玦有些可惜地一叹，便暂且住了手。  
迟迟等不到第三下，蓝曦臣等得有些难耐，他闭上双眼，轻轻挺了挺腰，体内噙着的那物随之变换了微小的角度，甬壁也随之一吸一张，仿若一张小口在主动地吞咽。  
聂明玦心一横，第三下用上几分力道，狠狠抽在了阳物最为敏感的顶端，蓝曦臣痛得“啊”了一声，浑身肌肉绷起，皱襞更是将侵入的肉棒绞得死紧，但奇的是那阳物经此痛击，不仅不萎，反倒更加坚挺，带着红痕的顶端还渗出几丝涎水来。  
三下打完，聂明玦便住了手，问道：“可有不妥？”  
那一下虽痛，但随之涌上的热意很快汇成了翻滚的巨浪，蓝曦臣已然顾不得其他，竟难得地主动摆腰，去吞吐着体内的龙首，他边蹭边求道：“再、再打几下……”  
聂明玦听着这软绵绵的乞求，又被滚烫甬壁绞蹭龙首，他双目血红，面上青筋暴起，一手将蓝曦臣大腿往下压，一手持尺，龙首便开始不管不顾地在肉穴里横冲直闯，待蓝曦臣被这番猛顶肏得分神，戒尺就紧随而至，准确无误地落在阳物之上，或是柱身，或在顶端，轻重不一，只单单避让开后头的囊袋。  
如此反复几番，蓝曦臣只觉神魂仿佛火烤，烧得他神志不清，几乎魂飞魄散，他用甬壁用力夹紧龙首，去感受那凶物每一分入侵，又伸手搂过聂明玦，与他口舌相交，生气在形成了一圈生生不息的八卦环，在二人的体内循环往复，最终水乳交融，合二为一。  
随着聂明玦的一记深顶，力道大得几乎将蓝曦臣顶成两半，二人同时发出一声低吟，随着体内龙首的勃发，一腔冰冷的浊液打入了甬道，随着那股白浊灌满了腔道，蓝曦臣浑身一抖，也随后泄了精。  
今夜的双修已毕，二人就着木桶的温水洗漱一番，又一同卧进了塌上。  
聂明玦从背后抱住了蓝曦臣，手指却捻着他胸前的两粒乳珠轻轻抚弄，笑道：“不想你这里如此敏感，此前我未曾注意，冷落了它们，今后应多多疼宠才是。”  
蓝曦臣虽然有些窘迫，却坦诚回答道：“确是如此，今天……今天的尺戏，我、我甚为喜欢，还望大哥偶尔用之。”  
聂明玦亲了亲蓝曦臣通红的耳尖，道：“不必着急，我们可慢慢试验，或许下一样更能讨得你欢喜。”  
蓝曦臣点点头，显然已是累到了极致，很快便合目沉沉睡去，聂明玦以手支头，看了整宿，直至第一缕阳光从窗边溜进来，他才平卧在塌，不省人事。  
晨曦透过帐帘，温柔地给二人的俊颜镀上了一层柔光，正是天造地设，成双一对，此生此世，再不相离。

 

========  
番外2 片想  
“待我长大，就娶二伯伯为妻。”  
尽管每每说出口，迎来的都是长辈们的哄堂大笑，但我可是认真的。  
想我聂知嫣可是堂堂仙首嫡女，天资更是聪颖无比，长相嘛……哼，便是不如蓝家的那个什么紫什么红，却也不差。况且二伯伯那么美，天下能与之容貌相当的又有几何？只要我于修道上超越所有人，我便是英雄配美人二伯伯，又有谁会非议我的容姿呢！  
一想到二伯伯，那可真是天人神姿呀！便是清河最美的花儿在他面前也要逊色十分，什么？你说三分？那是因为你没见过二伯伯吹洞箫！更没见过他展眉一笑！  
那日我被婉转的音律吸引，本想去训斥那个惊走我家小雀儿的宵小，结果只看了一眼我就恋！爱！啦！  
究竟要如何精致的珍馐锦衣，才能养出如此莹润温和的玉君子呢。曦臣、曦臣，人如其名，啊呀，我怎可直呼二伯伯名讳，好害羞。  
“傻胭脂，你不过七岁，离成亲还早着呢，即便成亲，也该是同辈之中、男娶女嫁，你又怎可去娶你二伯父？”  
哼，都是套路！我才不信。等二伯伯再来，我定要求他带我回云深不知处，到时候每天相对，望久生情，两情相悦指日可待嘻嘻嘻。  
隔了月余，二伯伯果然又来访清河，更惊喜得是，他竟主动提出要将我带回姑苏教导，然而更更更不可思议的是，父亲竟然欣然应允，还嘱咐我安心在蓝氏学堂修习，不要急着回来。  
天助我也！二伯伯哭——唉——快、带、我、回、蓝、家！  
云深不知处果然与清河不同，仙气飘飘，气势不凡，怪不得这里出来的人都自带一股子冷气呢，不过为着二伯伯，我也得违心的赞上一二。  
亥时息、卯时起，这这这……我自小晨起练刀已成了习惯，早起就早起罢，除了每日肉不太够吃，白天也没有一群小弟唯我马首是瞻，晌午还要枯坐听那胡子爷爷啰嗦，夜晚不能到处捉鸡撵狗之外，并无二致……个头啦，这日子我可怎么过呀。  
挨到第三日，二伯伯将我带至一处，室内排列横陈了许多的乐器，分别以金、石、土、革、丝、木、匏、竹分类归置。  
二伯伯问：“这诸多乐器之中，你可有什么喜欢的？”  
我粗粗扫了一圈，仰头回道：“二伯伯，胭脂并无格外喜爱的乐器。”  
蓝曦臣道：“既然如此，不妨先与我蓝家子弟一道，以琴启蒙罢。”  
说完，他便走向摆在正中琴桌上的瑶琴，微笑看了过来，又柔声道：“我来教你。”  
二伯伯这一笑，我看得骨头都酥了，不觉坐在一旁，探身向前，问：“可否先教二伯伯曾经吹过的那曲？”  
蓝曦臣问：“哪首曲子？”  
我道：“自然是我们头回见面的那首呀！可惜我不曾问过曲名，不若我哼与二伯伯听一听？”  
蓝曦臣笑了起来，回道：“也好。”  
那天的曲子婉转优雅，正适合二伯伯这样神仙般的人儿，我可不能哼得荒腔走板，辱没了二伯伯才是，于是我站起身来，清清嗓子，认真唱了一遍。  
不想二伯伯面露讶色，愣了一阵，忽然起身将我一把抱起，匆匆将我放在平日讲学的胡子爷爷面前，认真对我道：“胭脂，你将方才那曲再唱一遍，认真唱。”  
他转身又对胡子爷爷道：“叔父，请务必替我听上一听。”  
哼，好吧，若是二伯伯的请求，我自会从命哒。但是本姑娘唱完，胡子爷爷竟差点将茶盏丢在地上，还好我反应迅速，将茶杯一把抢了过来，喝一口润润喉咙，撒娇道：“二伯伯，这茶好苦，我想喝蜂蜜水。”  
二伯伯拍拍我的头，眼中有些安抚之意。  
胡子爷爷道：“孺子可教也，可传她曲谱。”  
二伯伯道：“叔父可愿亲自教导？”  
话音未落，我吓得连忙“噫”了一声，也顾不得在胡子爷爷面前尊师守礼了，扯着二伯伯的衣袖，哭着求道：“二伯伯为何要换人来教，胭脂哪里做的不好，胭脂改就是了！不要不教我呀。”  
另一边胡子爷爷也摇摇头，一脸不渝，道：“不教不教！此子并非我蓝家子侄，她想跟谁学，就谁教！”  
听闻此言，我忙哭得更大声，将胡子爷爷的房间闹得鸡犬不宁，我哭得筋疲力尽，最后昏昏睡了过去。  
等我醒来，天色已晚，房外寂静一片，估摸早已过了亥时。  
我揉了揉有点肿胀的双眼，坐起身来自言自语道：“……有点饿，去后山摸点什么吃去！”  
背上我的刀，又将裤腿手腕裹紧，趁着夜色，我纵身出了房门，来到后山。  
说来也怪，云深不知处明明处处规矩森严，后山却养了漫山遍野的兔子，尤为好玩，若不是但本姑娘太过馋肉，肯定舍不得隔三差五去捉一只烤来解馋。  
却不想到了后山，兔子各个都躲着不见人，月光下反倒有一高大身影，背光而站，仿若一柄出鞘的宝刀，真真锐不可当，煞气逼人。那人明明手中无刀，但他对月而舞，每一势都似乎带出一道无影的刀光，将他浑身上下裹得密不透风。  
想我聂知嫣自诩爱刀之人，自抓周抓了龙雀，每日刀不离人、人不离刀，见了这绝妙的刀法，怎么能不见猎心喜。  
想也不想，我拔刀冲将上去，喝声：“好刀法，待我与你喂招！”  
那人听到我的声音，好像微微一愣，却没停手，反手一招攻了过来。我就势脚尖在他臂上轻点，翻身而起，自上劈斩而落，正是我聂氏刀法第七势，那人将手一挥，拍在刀背，刀势瞬时转了向，歪向一侧。  
我就势随刀落在他身侧，刀一横又再斩将过去，他竟抬膝一磕，刀便又落了空。  
一来一去，转眼过了十数着，这人每每在关键之时将我刀锋转偏，而我的刀势仿佛跟上了他的节奏，却越来越像是他在不留痕迹地指点于我，不过片刻，我已经将所的学刀法全部用了一遍，而那人的破招之法，也都明显地指出了我招式中的不足与破绽。  
我将刀收还，规规矩矩行了一礼，认真道了个歉：“多谢前辈不吝赐教，打搅您练刀，是我的罪过。”  
那人发出低沉的笑声，说道：“怎么算得上是打搅，和小友过招，我亦有得。”  
此时云开月明，月光皎皎，待我看清他的脸，忍不住失口叫道：“大伯？！”  
大伯面色青灰，脸颊上有些青筋暴起，乍一看颇为狰狞凶恶，但我自小被爹爹谆谆教导，又隔三差五去看大伯的画像，娘亲更是再三嘱咐，若遇到万难险境，可去向大伯求救，因此，即便头一次见面，我也一点都没有陌生之感，只想和此人多加亲近。  
聂明玦皱眉，忽然问道：“这刀何时开的锋？”  
我对此甚为自得，骄傲道：“我六岁生日之时！”  
他听闻此言，神色有些晦暗不明，若是旁人听我这么说，必然一脸喜色，奉承夸赞，但他却叹了一口气，拍拍我不语。  
我看他这样反应，很有些好奇，问：“大伯，可有不妥？”  
聂明玦道：“你放心，在你刀灵有碍之前，大伯必将尽力找寻解决之法。你只需安心修炼，争取早日能助你父亲一臂之力。”  
他表情严肃，说话语气也很是严厉，可我却听出他的言辞中的安慰之意，便甜甜一笑，扑进他怀中，撒娇谢道：“谢谢大伯！”   
时光荏苒，岁月如梭，转眼我已在这荒山苦地待了两年。  
为何不说云深不知处的好话了？哼，为何要说！  
本以为我能与二伯伯一小一大无猜，终成眷属，可是我见到的却是二伯伯与大伯每晚同进同出，形影不离，更是时时相对而视，言笑晏晏。明明上一刻正与我说话，下一刻竟持手相望，将我丢在一旁！  
就像现在，大伯明明与我演示刀法，二伯伯在旁边一笑，他整个人魂儿都飞啦，兀自盯着二伯伯发傻，连我将龙雀劈在他身上都浑然不觉……当然，我也劈不动他就是了，唉，大伯这样的凶尸，一身的铜皮铁骨，便是我再练十年怕也劈不出半条缝。  
我的心情就像晚饭的汤一般，又苦又涩，又酸又……又难过，忍不住将刀一丢，往山下跑去。  
跑了一半，忽然身形悬空，竟是大伯追了来，将我抱在怀中。  
他拍拍我的后背，却令我更加委屈了，干脆将脸埋进他怀里，边哭边道：“唔呜呜，大伯、我、我失恋啦，但是若是、若是大伯的话，我便允许你跟二伯伯一起。”说到伤心处，我的眼泪简直止也止不住，“但大伯若是待二伯伯不好，我、我可是会把他抢走的！”  
“这是自然，知嫣可不时监督与我，看我对他好不好。”  
我拿眼角去瞥一旁捧着刀追过来的二伯伯，不想他竟还会脸红！那天下无双的俊美面容衬上这薄红，比日出云崖、七彩丹霞、天女云裳等等诸多珍景也毫不逊色，我看得连哭都忘了，直直盯着他略有羞赧的表情发起了呆。  
不想大伯却一把将我眼睛捂上，斥道：“对长辈不敬，不许看。”  
明明是斥责于我，可我才不畏强权，不惧怕这可恶的大伯，哼，醋死你拉倒！


End file.
